Lion's Heart
by krystalsteph
Summary: A series of missing scenes from episodes throughout all six seasons. All McSwarek! Each chapter is a different rating, but they are labeled accordingly. Chapter Eleven: Sam & Andy through the seasons...
1. After I Love You (M)

For some reason, I've been watching a lot of Rookie Blue reruns and decided to start writing fanfiction again.

This story will be a series of unrelated one shots. They are missing scenes from episodes in all six seasons. They don't go in any particular order and like I said, they are all unrelated. Oh and of course, they are all McSwarek, but other characters will probably pop in and out.

This picks up right after Andy tells Sam she loves in him in his truck in season three.

Enjoy! And review! (And duh, I don't own Rookie Blue). OH and this story is rated M for a reason, although not all chapters will require such a rating.

Neither of them say anything the entire ride to Sam's apartment. It wasn't awkward silence, though. The radio softly playing in the background and they are each in their own little world, thinking about everything that was just said.

Andy pulls up to Sam's place and they both hop of the truck, making their way to Sam's front door. He unlocks it and allows Andy to step through the threshold first. He follows closely behind her and closes the door with a kick of his foot. Before Andy can get out of his reach, he grabs her arm. She turns towards him with a confused expression painted on her face. Again, he says nothing and just pulls her closer to him. In one swift motion, he pushes her against the front door and presses his lips to hers before she has the chance to speak. She is a little surprised by the act, but she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and runs her finger through his hair. He tugs at her jacket, so she shifts her arms, allowing him to push her jacket off her shoulders and throw it somewhere in the dark. Immediately, her hands return to the place around his neck. He doesn't take his lips off her, while he takes his own jacket off and tosses it along with hers. He runs his hands all over her, pushing her shirt up so he can touch her skin, eliciting a quiet moan from her throat. He smiles against her lips before picking her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He carries her to his bedroom and puts her down next to his bed. He finally takes his lips off of her and looks at the breathless woman in front of him.

Without saying a word, he lifts her shirt over her head and gazes over the suddenly exposed skin. He runs a hand down her side, following the curve of her waist and hip. He smiles as he notices the small goosebumps forming where his fingers once were. He presses his lips against hers and gives her a quick kiss before lifting his own shirt over his head and throwing it to the other side of the room. She immediately reaches out to touch him, causing him to close his eyes and enjoy the feel of her soft hands running up and down his bare chest. Next, he works on unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs. She provides assistance by wriggling out of the denim and then kicking them to the side of the room, before she starts to working on taking his jeans off. He watches as she fumbles with the zipper and pushes his jeans down his legs. He too kicks them off to the side as he continues to run his hands over Andy's body, just taking in how beautiful she looks and how amazing she feels.

He runs his hands down her back, going lower and lower, until he gets to his destination and gently squeezes the perfectly round cheeks. Next he runs his hands up her back and he quickly unhooks her bra. He pushes the straps off her shoulder and tosses it behind him. His hands immediately cup her breasts and it's her turn to close her eyes and enjoy _his_ touch. After a moment, she reaches down and grabs his erection through his boxers, causing a groan to escape his lips. She smiles and slips a hand under his boxers, grabbing him again and gently squeezing as she runs her hand up and down him. He rests his hand against her shoulder for a moment and then starts to place kisses from her shoulder to the top of her neck. She releases him and pushes his boxers to the floor, then steps out of her own underwear.

Sam picks her up and gently places her on the bed before climbing on top of her. She arcs her back and presses herself against him, ready and willing, but he isn't done yet. He continues to place soft kisses down her chest and stomach, stopping only to briefly take her nipples in his mouth.

"Sam…" she moans as she tries to pull him towards her. He is driving her crazy and he knows it. He chuckles as he continues to places kisses all over her body before eventually slipping his tongue in between her legs.

"God… Sam," she says, arching her back and throwing her head back in pleasure. Her fingers are running through his hair as he touches her in all the right spots. She could definitely left him continue like this until he pushes her over the edge, but she just really wants him inside of her.

"Sam," she says as she pulls him towards her, until they are face to face and he is lying on top of her.

"Hm?" He asks with a smile, but she doesn't say anything. She just grabs him and guides him towards her, letting him know exactly what she wants. He obliges and thrusts himself inside of her, causing a quiet gasp to sneak out of her. He cups her face and kisses her hard as he quickens the pace. She moans against his lips and wraps her arms around him. Her hands run up and down his bare back and when he starts to circle his hips just the way she likes, she digs her nails into his back while throwing her head back against the pillow. He runs his hand up and down her right thigh as she bends both knees and wraps her legs around him as he places kisses up and down her neck. His warm breath hits her ear, causing another moan to escape her lips.

He starts to slow down and then speed up again, knowing just how much she loves that. He presses his lips against her again and slips his tongue inside her mouth, wanting to explore every bit of her. She starts to dig her fingernails into him again, expressing exactly how much she is enjoying him.

"McNally…" he groans against her lips. She smiles as his fingers start to get tangled in her hair. He starts to kiss her neck again, getting lost in the scent that is Andy McNally. He briefly sucks on her neck, not caring that she will yell at him tomorrow for giving her a hickey. All he cares about now is the noises she makes when he does it and it's his absolute favorite noise in the world.

He can tell she is close and so is he, so he quickens the pace, causing her to call out his name in that way that he will never get tired of hearing. They are both breathing heavily and she is digging her nails into him so much so that there will _definitely_ be marks there tomorrow.

He takes her hands in his and interlocks their fingers so they are resting on the pillow above her head. He quickens the pace again, causing them to both go over the edge within seconds. He slows down as they ride the waves of pure ecstasy and when it's over, he collapses on top of her, placing kisses on her collarbone.

Andy takes a moment to catch her breath before finally speaking up. "What was _that_?" She asks, still slightly out of breath.

"What do you mean?" He asks, pulling away so he can look at her.

"I mean…. God, Sam… That was- that was even better than usual… And it's usually pretty damn good…" She babbles on.

Sam lets out a laugh. "Well, McNally, I aim to please," he tells her, as he starts to kiss her neck again.

She playfully rolls her eyes. "Sam… seriously…" She says, verbalizing her desire for an explanation.

Sam sighs and meets her gaze. "You remember that thing you said to me in the truck?" He asks.

She laughs. "That I love you? Yeah, I think I remember that."

He smiles. "Yeah, well, it is probably the best thing I've ever heard," he declares. Her smile has turned into a grin.

"Probably?" She teases.

"Definitely," he corrects himself. "It is definitely the best thing I've ever heard."

"Well, I meant it," she tells him, before giving him a quick kiss.

"I know," he responds. He takes a deep breath and rolls off of her so he is lying on his side and facing her. She shifts her body so she is doing the same. "And you were right about me never saying it to anyone before… Until recently, I had never felt that way about anyone," he admits. She smiles at his confession and wonders if he even knows what he just said.

"I don't know why it's always so difficult for me to open up or tell you how I feel. I want to. I really do, but it's just… hard… you know? I'm trying to work on it, though, and someday, I will tell you everything… the whole story… But until then, I don't ever want you to question how I feel about you," he tells her.

"I don't," she assures him. "I know you love me."

"You do?" He asks, tilting his head with surprise.

"Yeah. You _show_ me how you feel every day," she promises.

"Good," he says with a nod. "Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I just… I would hate to think that you don't know that," he admits.

"I know," she says, softly, before leaning in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss. They continue like this for a few minutes before he eventually pulls away and looks into her eyes, lovingly. She sees the look in his eyes and smiles.

"So… will the sex be this good every time I tell you I love you?" She teases.


	2. After the Proposal (K Plus)

This chapter occurs between the proposal scene and the bedroom scene.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rookie Blue.

"So, is this why you were acting so crazy today?" Andy asks with a smile as she admires the new ring on her finger. Sam is lying on top of her, placing warm kisses up and down her neck as his hands start to wander under her shirt.

"I was _not_ acting crazy," he tells her as he pulls away to meet her gaze.

"Really?" She asks with narrow eyes and a smile, causing him to playfully roll his eyes.

"Fine, maybe a _little_ crazy," he concedes. "But I've never proposed to anyone before… it's _stressful_ ," he points out.

"Oh, so you were worried I'd say no?" She says, mockingly.

He smiles. "I know you can't say no to me, McNally," he tells her, flashing his dimples.

"Someone's cocky," she teases.

"It's not being cocky if it's true," he quips, before returning his attention to her neck.

"Maybe I'll practice saying no to you right now," she jokes.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try," he tells her before starting to nipple at her ear in that way that makes her absolutely crazy.

Before she can help it, a moan escapes her lips, eliciting a chuckle from Sam. "Told you," he says.

"Shut up," she demands. "You can't say no to me either," she reminds him.

"I know," he acknowledges, pulling away to look at her again. "But I don't mind admitting it," he informs her.

She smiles as he pushes the hair off of her eyes. "I love you," she tells him, sweetly.

"Well, I hope so," he says with a smile as he taps the diamond ring on her finger. She glances down at the ring, causing her smile to widen.

"You like it?" He asks as he watches her admire the new addition to her finger.

She nods. "Love it," she corrects him. "It's perfect... Did Tracey help you pick it out?" She wonders aloud.

"Nope. Got this all on my own," he tells her proudly.

"Now I love it even more," she informs him, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"When I saw it- I just thought it was you," he says.

She smiles and kisses him. "It is," she assures him. "When did you get it?" She asks, curiously.

"A couple of weeks ago," he informs her. "Just trying to find the right time to give it to you," he tells her.

"Oh yeah? I didn't realize you were such a planner," she teases.

"Only when it comes to the important stuff," he proclaims.

"Oh, okay," she laughs.

"Not that it did me much good. My plan kind of went to hell," he says, gesturing around the cabin that was still not completely cleaned up.

"So what _was_ the plan?" She asks.

He smiles and flashes his dimples. "Well… we were going to drive up to the cabin and _not_ kill any birds and _not_ get poison ivy…" he begins, before he kisses her.

"Good start," she says with a laugh, as he pulls away.

"Yeah, and then we would get to the cabin and it _wouldn't_ smell like a zoo," he continues, before giving her another quick kiss.

"I like it," she says, encouraging him to continue.

"And then I'd take off of your clothes and throw you in the lake," he says with a big smile, as if he's imagining doing just _that_.

"Oh yeah?" She asks with a grin.

"Yeah," he nods, before going in for another kiss. "And then I'd cook us dinner on the grill and pour you a glass of wine."

"Mhm…" she says, against his lips.

"And after dinner, we would sit on the deck and watch the sunset."

"Romantic," she quips, when he pulls away from her lips.

"Mhm… and then I would tell you how much I love you… and that you just… you make my life so much better…and that I'm never happier than I am when I'm with you… And I would tell you that every day, I promise to wake up and try to return the favor," he says, while pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's a pretty good speech," she admits, before leaning in for another kiss.

"And then I would get down on one knee and ask you to marry me," he says, in between more kisses.

"How could any woman say no to that?" She asks, when he momentarily pulls away.

"Well, I only care what one woman says," he informs her, while taking off his shirt.

"Lucky for you, she hasn't quite figured out how to say no to you yet," Andy jokes.

"Very lucky for me," he agrees, as he repositions his body so he can sit her up and lift her shirt over her head. He then starts unbuttoning her jeans, while she draws lazy patterns on his back with her finger.

"So who knows?" She asks, as he climbs off of her so he can pull her jeans off her of her.

"Hm?" He asks, as he discards his own jeans and climbs back on top of her.

"Well, I mean, did you tell Oliver?" She probes.

"Are you kidding? You know he can't keep a secret," he reminds her, as he pulls her closer so she is flush against him.

"True," Andy replies with a nod.

"Only your Dad knows… well not that I was doing it tonight, just that I was doing it," Sam informs her.

"You- you asked my Dad for his _blessing_?" She asks, completely stunned.

"Something like that," he laughs.

"Who knew you were so traditional," she teases.

"Just wanted to do this right," he tells her, prompting a grin to spread across her face. Sam wraps his arms around her and in one swift motion, unhooks her bra. He pushes it off of her shoulders and throws it behind him.

"What did he say?" She asks.

"Well, he was more than happy to pawn you off on me. You _are_ kind of a handful, McNally," Sam says, mockingly.

"Ha-ha," Andy tells him, sarcastically.

"Now do you have any more questions or can I have sex with my fiancée now?" He asks, running his thumb on the underside of her breast.

"Ooh, I like when you call me that" she tells him.

"I love you," he tells her as he meets her gaze.

"I love you, too," she tells him, before she leans in to kiss him for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

I know this chapter was shorter, but hopefully everyone enjoyed it.

Please review and let me know what you think. Also, I'm definitely open to suggestions for scenes you'd like to see. I can always use the inspiration!


	3. After the Shot (K Plus)

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated. I was having a bit of trouble coming up with a scene I wanted to do. I eventually chose the missing scenes between episode 1, 2 and 3 of season 5. It's obvious that Sam and Andy spent some time in the hospital together, which we did not see. She obviously met his sister before the scene in episode 2 and they obviously talked after she sent that text message, given their interaction in episode 3. So, anyway, here is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Oh and this chapter is nowhere near an M rating.

====Lion's Heart=====

He can hear her talking to the nurses outside and a smile immediately appears on his face as he sits up in his hospital bed and puts down the book he's reading. He has been hoping and waiting to see her all day. Everything between them is still so up in the air and he desperately wants answers. He just wants to know that there is hope. That she meant what she said in the ambulance. That he has a chance. That _they_ have a chance. That she wants this even half as much as he does.

When he woke up yesterday, he told her that he didn't want to waste any more time and he didn't want to be sad anymore. She agreed, but he isn't sure what that actually means. Is she willing to give him another chance? Does she want to work things out with him? Or was she just saying that she doesn't want to be sad anymore because, well, who does?

And of course there is the issue of Collins. Are they still together? He cringes at the thought and he can't help but recall how happy she seemed with him. He can't help but think of the two of them at the park with Christian. He can't stop thinking about Collins having everything he's ever wanted with the only person he's ever wanted it with. He meant what he said about wanting her to be happy, but what he _really_ wants is for her to be happy with him.

Eventually, he is taken from his tortuous thoughts of Nick and Andy when the door opens and she appears in front of him.

He gives her a big smile and she immediately returns the sentiment. He thinks that it's a good start.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," she replies. "How are you feeling?" She asks, walking a bit closer, but still not close enough.

"Better now," he admits and he swears that she blushes. "How are you?" He asks.

She shakes her head and looks at the floor. He almost thinks that her eyes are watering, but she is too far away to be sure.

"Andy?" he probes, begging her to look at him.

She eventually looks up and he was right, her eyes are watering. "You really scared me," she admits. "What were you thinking?" She asks. "You weren't wearing your vest! You didn't have your gun. Why did you call Ford's name? You had to know he was going to shoot you," she says with hints of desperation and anger in her voice.

"He was going to shoot Collins. I didn't want him to," he admits with a shrug.

Andy stares at him, unsure what to say, so he continues.

"Andy, I meant what I said yesterday. I want you to be happy and… And I know how upset you would be if something happened to him," he explains.

She quirks an eyebrow. "And you didn't think I would be upset if something happened to you?" She asks.

He shrugs. "I didn't really think that far ahead," he says, because it's easier than the truth. He knows she would be upset, but she would be upset if something happened to anyone at 15 Division. Obviously she would be more upset if something happened to her boyfriend.

She nods and remains silent for a few moments before eventually speaking up. "For the record… I would be. I'd be _extremely_ upset… so please… please don't do anything like that again," she begs.

"Okay," he says with a nod. They stare at each other for a few minutes, neither one of them sure what to say next.

"I kind of thought Marlo would be here," She eventually blurts out as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"No," he replies quickly. "We broke up," he adds. He doesn't miss the sigh of relief that passes through her, but he's not sure what it means. She is about to say something else, but he interrupts her. He isn't sure if he wants to know, but he _has_ to know.

"What about Collins?" He asks as he fidgets with his hands.

She takes a deep breath and he expects her to say that they're still together, that she's choosing him, that she only said what she did in the ambulance because she thought he was going to die- the heat of the moment and all that. He is mentally preparing himself for disappointment, when she finally speaks.

"I told him what I said in the ambulance," she admits.

He nods, waiting for her to continue.

"And he asked me if I meant it."

"Did you?" He asks, hopefully. He's terrified of her answer, but he waits to hear it nonetheless.

She takes a deep breath before meeting his gaze. "Yes."

He nods while he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wants to say something, but this time, she is the one to interrupt.

"Why did you and Marlo break up? Because of what happened?" She asks.

He sighs. "Come here," he beckons. She walks closer and he reaches out for her, pulling her onto the bed beside him. He wraps an arm around her and takes her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. She stares down at their hands, as he considers what to say next.

"Andy… I'm- I'm really sorry… about a lot of things… everything really, but I just… God, I really don't know where to begin," he says with a nervous laugh. "Everything that happened with Marlo… I just handled it all so poorly… I never should have asked you to alter the log for her. I know what you must have thought," he begins.

"Hm?" She asks, not meeting his gaze.

"When I asked you to help… I'm guessing you probably thought that I- that I was trying to protect her because… because I loved her. That her career was more important to me than yours… but I …I just- I asked you to do it because I trust you more than anyone else and because you're always there for me, even when you shouldn't be… and I was trying to protect her because I- because I felt… I _feel_ guilty," he admits.

"About what?" She inquires, finally glancing up at him.

"I don't know… I can't help but feel like maybe I'm the reason that she stopped taking her medication," he confesses.

"Why?" She asks.

"I think… I'm pretty sure she knew about… about my feelings for you," he admits, causing Andy to take in a sharp breath. "I should have broken up with her so long ago. I never should have been with her in the first place… God, Andy… You have to know that if I thought there was any chance of us being together when you came back, I would have waited… I just thought that- that you didn't feel the same way. I thought I had lost you… Andy, I was miserable for months and when Marlo came around, I just… I just was trying to move on. I thought that maybe if I faked it for a while, eventually, I would be able to move on. I'd get over you… but… I don't know, then you came back and I had to try so much harder to fake it. And eventually, I started to realize that no matter how long I waited, no matter how good I got at faking it, it wasn't going to change how I feel about it. I wasn't going to stop thinking about you, missing you, loving you… Andy, whenever I think about the future… it's _always_ with you," he says, meeting her gaze. He lets out a sigh and continues. "I had been trying to figure out how to break up with her and then all of this happened… She's a good person and I just feel like it's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, she probably wouldn't have stopped taking her medication and… and that's why I needed to protect her… I didn't want her to lose her job because of me… but I never should have gotten you involved," he tells her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I've made so many mistakes…" He says, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We both have," she reminds him.

Before he can say everything else he desperately wants her to know, the door opens and Andy starts to shuffle in the bed, trying to get up. Sam allows her to sit up, but he squeezes her hand, telling her that he doesn't want her to move.

"Hey, I'm back," the tall brunette says as she walks through the door. She stops when she notices the woman sitting in bed next to Sam. Her eyes immediately go to their interlocked fingers and then back to Sam.

"Square," Sam greets her.

"How are you?" She asks, stepping further into the room, giving Andy an awkward smile.

"Never better," he tells her, stealing a glance at Andy, who smiles back at him. "Square, this is Andy," he says, gesturing towards Andy.

"Andy, this is Sarah," he says and he sees that she's made the connection.

" _This_ the famous Andy?" Sarah asks, walking closer to them. Her smile has widened slightly.

Andy glances at Sam, obviously surprised that he has told his sister about her. The fact that this surprises her makes him sick to his stomach, but he knows exactly why she would have thoughts like that. The truth is, Sarah didn't know about Andy until last night when they ate dinner together and he spent a good twenty minutes talking about her.

"I guess so," Andy says with a smile, standing up and shaking her hand.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to see how you're doing," Sarah says, heading back towards the door.

"No, stay. I should get going anyway," Andy offers, figuring that Sam would want to spend time with his sister.

"You don't have to leave," Sam tells Andy, not wanting to leave things so uncertain.

"It's okay, I'll be back tomorrow," she assures him, before walking back to the bed and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the door. Sarah watches Andy walk out the door and then turns back to her younger brother.

"So… That's Andy?" She asks with a smile.

"That's Andy," he says with a nod and a smile of his own.

====Lion's Heart=====

Her text has been running through his mind all night. He has barely slept at all. He is trying not to think the worst, but it hasn't been easy.

She is probably talking herself out of being with him. She is probably going to change her mind. She is probably realizing that he's not worth the risk. All he wants to do is run to her house and tell her how much he loves her, that this time will be different, that he's changed, that he's not going to make the same mistakes, that he will do whatever it takes to make this work. But he can't. He's stuck in this hospital bed and she's at home convincing herself not to give him another chance.

When he hears her greeting the nurses outside his door, he is surprised. She said she needed time, so he assumed she wouldn't be coming around for a while.

"Hey," she greets him with a smile. She is nervous and unsure. He doesn't like it.

"Hi," he replies.

"Just wanted to return these," she says, holding out the keys to his truck.

"Thanks," he says. "You can use it if you want… you know, while I'm in here," he suggests.

"That's okay," she tells him and he's disappointed. Somehow the thought of her driving his truck makes him feel connected to her, like she hasn't completely given up on them, like he still has a chance.

"Okay," he tells her. "If you change your mind… It's not like I'll be needing it in here," he says softly.

"Thanks," she responds with a smile.

"Andy… Did Sarah say something to you?" He asks.

She shoots him a confused look, as if she has no idea what he's talking about.

"She was really upset with me when she left," he explains.

She nods and sits down on the edge of his bed. "Why?" She asks.

He sighs. He doesn't really want to get into this, but the way she's looking at him, he figures he should offer her something. "She's just a lot better at forgiving and forgetting than I am," he tells her.

When he sees the frown on her face, he worries that she's overanalyzing again. She's probably considering his words juxtaposed with their relationship- worrying that he'll never forgive her for leaving, that he'll never forget. So, he continues.

"It's just… our Dad. He was always screwing up. In and out of jail all of our lives. Treated all of us like shit. He's not a good guy and… it gets to a point where you can't keep forgiving, you can't keep letting it go because you know he will never change… but Sarah, she keeps going back and she's just going to get hurt… I just can't do that. I don't want anything to do with him and, well… Sarah didn't like that," he explains, trying to show her that the situation with his father is different, but she's still frowning and he feels like he's only making it worse.

"Andy, tell me what you're thinking," he pleads, reaching out for her.

"Tell me what _you're_ thinking," she says, almost demanding.

He sits back in the bed and takes in a breath. He starts to nod. "Okay… Okay… I'm thinking that I… that I love you and that all I want is for this to work," he says, gesturing between the two of them. "Andy, I will do anything to make this work, okay? I won't walk away again. I won't," he tells her.

She sighs. "Sam… I'm afraid we can't change… That we're just setting ourselves up for heartbreak again," she admits.

It's his turn to sigh. "Andy, I'm scared, too, okay? Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I've never been more miserable and yes, I never want to feel that way again, but… I just know that I won't be able to live with myself if I didn't try because… it already hurts not to be with you," he confesses.

When she doesn't say anything, he decides to continue. "Look, Andy… Just tell me that there's hope and I'll wait, okay? However long you need, I'll wait. I'll wait and I'll prove to you that it will be different this time," he tells her.

She meets his gaze and considers his words for what feels like forever. Eventually she starts to nod slightly. "There's hope," she says with a small smile.

"Okay," he grins. "Then, I'll wait," he promises.

====Lion's Heart=====

Let me know your thoughts!

And I'd love suggestions for missing scenes you'd like to see as I'm having a hard time coming up with them.

Thanks!


	4. After the Truth (T)

This takes place after Two Truths and a Lie.

"Wow… That was even better than I remember," Andy says, breathless, while Sam is still lying on top of her, placing kisses from her collarbone all the way up her neck.

He lets out a laugh and continues to press his lips against her warm skin. He is still amazed that they are finally here. After everything, after all of that wasted time, they are finally here. It blows his mind that she is in his bed, letting him get this close to her again and that she didn't leave after everything he told her just hours earlier. He half expects that at any moment, he'll wake up and it will have all been a dream. But it's not. It's real. They are actually here.

"God, I missed you," he tells her, in between kisses. And it's the God's honest truth. He never stopped missing her. He missed her the moment he drove away from her in that parking lot. He missed her every night as he tried to fall asleep. He missed her every morning as he forced himself to wake up. And he missed her every moment in between. He especially missed her at work. That was the driving force behind his decision to go for Detective. Being in uniform, patrolling the streets… It just wasn't the same without her riding shotgun. That, and he _really_ needed the distraction and a Detective always has open cases. But yeah, he missed her.

"You saw me every day. Are you sure you just didn't miss the sex?" She asks, with a smug look on her face. She is only teasing, but the way that he tenses at her words along with the concerned and horrified expression she sees on his face as he pulls back to meet her gaze, tells her that he is taking her seriously. "Sam… No, I was just kidding," she tries to explain.

He cups her cheek with one hand, trying to force her into believing his words. "Andy, I missed _a lot_ more than just the sex," he clarifies.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She asks, with a smirk.

"Hmm…" He begins, as he pulls himself off of her and settles right beside her. He lies on his side, facing her, and props himself up on his elbow. He is drawing lazy patterns on her stomach as he thinks. "I missed driving to work with you in the morning while you sang along to the radio even though you _never_ knew the words," he tells her, eliciting a laugh. "I missed falling asleep with you every night while you slept right _here_ ," he says as he points to his heart. "I missed coming home after a long shift and just being with you… doing absolutely nothing. I missed making you breakfast in the morning while you talked incessantly about God's knows what. I missed waking up to that smile every morning," he says, pointing to the smile that's crept on her lips. "I missed listening to you talk in your sleep at night," he says with a chuckle.

"I don't do that!" She insists.

"Yes you do," he says, flashing his dimples.

"What else?" She asks, because she loves how open he's being.

"I missed the way you always hog the covers. I missed how you always did the dishes after I cooked you dinner…"

"You hate doing the dishes," she interjects.

"I really do," he agrees, before continuing on. "I missed the way my sheets would smell like you after you spent the night. I missed the way that you would steal my socks because your feet are always freezing." He tells her with a smirk.

"Your socks are _so_ warm and soft," she whines, with a grin that matches his own.

"I missed the way you would dance around my apartment in nothing but my t-shirt when you were a little bit tipsy after leaving the Penny. I missed the way you'd always join me in the shower before shift," he says.

"Ah, so you _did_ miss the sex," she tells him, suggestively raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I missed the sex. It's the best sex I've ever had," he tells her with a glint in his eye.

"Mm… me too," she agrees with a nod, before leaning in for a kiss.

When they pull away, he continues. "Mostly, I just missed being with you, being able to comfort you when you were upset, being the one that made you happy," he tells her, as he runs a hand down her cheek. "And _I_ missed being happy and actually having something to look forward to. I just… I missed _you_ ," he confesses.

She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. "I missed you, too," she admits. "I _really_ missed you," she says, correcting herself.

He smiles and just stares at her for a moment. He leans in for a kiss and places his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

"Thanks for today," she tells him, when they pull apart. "Thanks for telling me," she clarifies.

"Thanks for not leaving when I did," he responds.

"You thought I would?" She asks.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you did," he tells her with a shrug, but then he looks up and meets her gaze. "Andy, I want you to know me. I really do. I would have told you eventually… I just- I knew you were already having doubts… and I didn't want to give you another reason to change your mind," he confesses.

"Sam, my only doubt was that we would make the same mistakes… That it would be the same as last time. You holding back, me running away… I just… When things didn't work out with us, I was devastated and- and I was heartbroken. It was the worst thing I've ever had to go through. I just…. I can't do that again," she admits.

"Me either… Andy, when you left… I just… I've never been more miserable in my life," he tells her, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not letting you get away from me again," he promises her.

"You sound almost as stalkery as I did earlier," she says with a chuckle.

"I guess that means we're perfect for each other," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. She playfully rolls her eyes, but then leans in for a quick kiss.

"Let's make some promises to each other," he suggests, when they pull away.

"Okay…" she says, suspiciously.

"Let's promise that no matter what, we won't run, we won't hold back… If and when things get tough, we will always stick by each other. We'll talk and we'll figure things out. Okay?" He asks her.

"Okay," she says with a nod.

"Anything else you want to add?" He probes.

"Hm… Let's promise to always be honest with each other. No secrets, okay?" She asks.

"Okay," he says with a nod.

"And we can't hold grudges. We need to move on from the past, you know? We both made mistakes. We both have regrets. We need to forgive each other and move on," she explains, while she runs a hand up and down his side.

"Agreed," he says before giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh, and if one of us needs a little space, we just say so, okay?" She adds.

"You need space from me already, McNally?" He asks. She can tell that he's trying to play it off, but she felt the way he tensed up when she mentioned it.

"Actually, I was talking about _you_ needing space," she clarifies.

"Why would you think I'd need space?" He asks.

"Well, I mean… I just remember all of those mornings when you'd run out of my apartment at the crack of dawn with some crazy excuse about promising Frank you'd meet him at the gym… I get it. Sometimes, you need space. You just gotta tell me, okay? I won't get mad," she tells him.

He pulls back, obviously surprised by her words, but a smirk starts to play on his lips. "McNally, I've already had way too much _space_ this year. I never want space from you again," he tells her, thoughtfully.

She smiles. "Are you sure? I think you're forgetting how annoying I can be," she tells him with a smirk.

He lets out a laugh. "Well, I can't wait for you to remind me," he teases.

She playfully rolls her eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

"So… No running, no holding back, no secrets, no holding grudges, we stick by each other, we talk and figure things out… Anything else?" He asks, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No, I think that's it." She tells him. "Sounds perfect," she adds.

"So… You promise?" He asks, with a hint of vulnerability in his eyes.

"I promise," she says with a nod. He smiles and leans in for a kiss.

When they finally pull away, Andy looks up at him. "So, what about you? You promise?" She asks.

"I promise," he tells her with a nod. "Andy, I really want this to work," he reveals. "I love you," he says, nudging her nose with his own.

"I love you, too," she tells him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for another passionate kiss.

Thanks for reading! Reviews give me life so please leave one!

And check out my other stories if you haven't already!


	5. After the Bomb (K Plus)

So sorry this took so long, I was having trouble coming up with scenes I wanted to do. Actually, that's not true. I have plenty of ideas for scenes I'd like to do, just not enough ideas for what I would like to have happen. So please feel free to drop some suggestions!

Anyway, this scene picks up in the Season 5 finale, after the bombing, but before the really sweet scene of Sam and Andy in bed. I picked this scene because I feel like the whole key thing was never really resolved on the show, even though Andy obviously has a key to Sam's place in season 6.

Hope you enjoy!

========Lion's Heart========

He's been doting on her ever since they got home. Normally, she would find it annoying- the way he's treating her with kid gloves and constantly asking if she's okay, but tonight, she understands that he needs this. And if she's honest, she sort of needs it, too.

The image of him finding her in the evidence room keeps flashing through her mind. His glassy eyes, his rapid breathing, the look of sheer panic and absolute terror on his face. And then the immense relief that washed over his face when he realized that she was okay. She knew immediately what he'd been thinking; he thought she was dead. And to be honest, for a moment, she thought the same thing.

He tells her to sit and relax on the couch while he heats up some leftover chicken from the night before. He brings her a plate along with some tea and painkillers, which were prescribed by the doctor he forced her to see. After she's done, he leads her into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Without saying a word, he helps her out of her of her clothing until she's wearing only her bra and panties. She takes in a sharp breath as he gently runs his fingers all over her body, creating goosebumps in their wake. He inspects every inch of her, looking for bruises, cuts and anything that could be more serious. Once the water is warm enough, he takes off his own clothes and then unhooks her bra and slides her panties down her legs. He helps her into the shower and watches as she closes her eyes and lets the warm water wash all over her sore body. His hands land on her waist, causing her to open her eyes and meet his gaze. She gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile as she wraps her arms around his neck and steps closer to him. He leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, lingering there for a moment before eventually pulling away. His hand rests on the back of her neck, while he searches her eyes, trying to read her mind.

"I'm okay, Sam," she assures him, not for the first time that night. He just nods and pulls her even closer, before wrapping his arms tightly around her. Her arms wrap around his waist and she tightens her grip on him as she rests her head against his chest. They stay like that, just holding each other and not saying a word until the water starts to turn cold.

When it does, he helps her out and wraps her in a towel. After tying a towel around his waist, he takes his time drying her off before helping her into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. They slowly make their way to the bed and eventually lie down together. She's wrapped up in his arms and he just stares at her for a few minutes before he places a kiss on her cheek.

"Ow," she moans.

"You were in the middle of the room when a bomb went off; you walk away without a scratch, but it hurts to kiss?" He asks, slightly amused.

"Well, yes, my ribs hurt," she informs him with a light chuckle.

"Well I will try to be more gentle, sorry," he tells her softly, raising his hand off of her stomach. "What about here?" He asks, swiping a finger along her jaw.

"Ow. My jaw hurts, too. It's probably because I _landed_ on it," she informs him.

"What about here?" He asks as he places a light kiss on her temple.

"Ow," she replies.

"And here?" He asks, kissing her nose.

"Ow."

"What about here?" He asks, lightly pressing his lips against hers.

"Ow," she mumbles against his lips. He hovers there for a moment before she lifts her head a bit, trying to get him to kiss her again. He obliges and presses his lips to hers. It only takes a moment for her to lift her arm and wrap her hand around the back of his head. Then he wraps his arms around her and lightly runs his hand up and down her arm, prolonging their kiss.

They continue kissing lazily until Sam eventually pulls away and looks deep in her eyes.

"You really scared me today," he admits.

"I know," she says.

He sighs. "When that bomb went off and I found out you were in there… God, I… When I was searching for you, I was just… I've never been more scared in my life… I thought for sure that I had lost you and I… I just couldn't stop thinking about what I was supposed to do without you for the rest of my life," he confesses.

She turns her head slightly to meet his gaze. "The rest of your life?" She asks with a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"Uh… yeah," he says, nervously. It had just slipped out without him even realizing it. God knows, he meant it, but he starts to think back to the whole key ordeal from yesterday and he is suddenly worried that he's said too much. They've barely been back together six weeks and he's already talking about the rest of their lives? Yeah, he can only imagine what she's thinking right now.

"Does that freak you out?" He probes, anxiously awaiting her response.

"No," she grins, before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Really?" He asks with more than a hint of surprise.

"It doesn't freak me out," she assures him with a genuine smile. It's the look on her face that tells him she's being honest. He has no idea why, but she's actually not freaking out about this. And that fact only gives him more confidence, so he decides to keep going.

"It's like… my entire life was flashing before my eyes… My future life… The one I want to have with you," he informs her, as he gently grazes his fingers up and down her arm.

"Oh yeah? What does that future life of ours look like?" She wonders, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh I don't know… it's you and me… and maybe a dog…" He begins, as a smile begins to creep on his lips.

"A dog?" She repeats with some surprise.

"Yeah. A dog. Boo Radley," he smiles, referencing their conversation from a time that, now, seems so long ago.

"Okay. A dog. What else?" She asks.

"And we'd buy a house… with a big backyard… for the dog," he continues. "And… and someday, I'd ask you to marry me and you would say yes…"

"I would?" She beams while her tone is a bit teasing.

"Yes, you would," he informs her with a nod.

"You're right, I probably would," she agrees with a grin, which is only matched by his own.

"And then… then we'd have some kids…" He continues.

"Kids, really?" She asks, with widened eyes.

"Yes, kids. You don't want kids?" He inquires.

"I want kids," she nods.

"Okay, so yeah… Kids… And they'd probably be just as fearless and enthusiastic and amazing as their mother," he tells her, eliciting a laugh from Andy. "And they'd probably have your big, doe eyes and your smile," he adds.

"And you're dimples?" She wonders, causing his smile to widen.

"Yeah," he grins and so does she. They stare at each other for a few moments, before he speaks up again. "So, yeah… That's what our future life looks like," he informs her, not wanting the conversation to end. He really just wants to know what she thinks of everything he's just put out there.

"Who knew you were such a planner," she quips.

He laughs. "I guess you're having a bad influence on me, McNally," he teases.

"I guess so," she says softly, before raising her lips to meet his.

When they pull away, he just stares at her for a moment, as he runs his thumb down her cheek. He wants to ask her what she thinks, but he doesn't have the chance.

"You really want all of that?" She asks. "With me?" She adds.

"Never wanted anything so badly in my life," he tells her before giving her another kiss.

When they pull away, he can tell she is thinking about something. He's just about to ask, when she beats him to it.

"Hey… If you're still offering that key… I'd kind of like to have it," she informs him.

"Oh yeah?" He asks with some surprise.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't take it before… I guess you kind of caught me off guard," she explains.

"Is the fact that I want you to have a key to my place really that surprising?" He inquires with slightly furrowed brows.

"No… I guess not… I don't know…. I guess I just kind of… freaked out," she shrugs.

"Yeah, you kind of did," He agrees with a teasing smile.

"I just… I'm uh… I'm really happy… and I _really_ don't want that to change," she clarifies.

"And having the key to my apartment would change your level of happiness?" He asks, fairly amused.

"I don't know… It's stupid, but… I couldn't help thinking about the last time you gave me a key…" She explains.

"Ah," he says, finally seeing the situation a lot clearer.

"Yeah, I mean… If I don't have that key then you can't ask for it back, you know?" She rationalizes, hoping he understands where she was coming from yesterday.

He nods. They stare at each other for a moment before he gets out of bed and digs through his drawer before finally walking back towards her, twirling a keyring around his finger. He gets back in bed and wraps his arms around her, just as they were before.

"Andy… I want you to have this… For good this time, okay? I don't ever want to get this key back," he tells her as he hands it to her. She takes it from him and closes her fist around it. "If I _ever_ ask for it back… Take me to get my head examined, okay?"

She lets out a laugh and nods. "Okay."

"Promise?" He asks.

"Yes, I promise," she says with a smile. He kisses her and then pulls away, wanting to say more.

"I'm serious… I… I know what it's like to not have you in my life and I… I _really_ hated it… I don't ever want to experience that again," he tells her.

She smiles up at him. "Me either," she promises.

"I love you," he tells her as he nudges his nose with hers. "More than anything," he adds.

"Mmm… I love you, too," she responds, before crashing her lips against his.

========Lion's Heart========

Hope everyone like this chapter! Please review!

And give me some ideas! I definitely need them!


	6. After Three Long Months (K Plus)

So, I was never really a fan of the way they ended the season 3 premiere with Sam and Andy awkwardly sitting on the couch. I thought we needed a bit more there, so I've written it!

Hope everyone likes it! Don't forget to review!

========Lion's Heart=======

"God, it's been three _long_ months," she moans as he kisses her neck and runs his hands under her camisole. And it really had. After _finally_ giving into their feelings for each other, they were forbidden from seeing or even talking for three whole months. It was tortuous. Knowing how it felt to have him inside of her, his hands all over her body, and his lips on hers, and then to go three months without that- she can't imagine a worse punishment.

She basically thought of nothing but him for the past three months. She was constantly reliving their two amazing nights together, recalling every word he said to her and every word she said to him. Temagami had been nice, but she just missed him. A lot.

Yeah, it had been three long months.

Three _long_ months.

Then, a thought occurs to her and her mind immediately starts to wander. She can't help but wonder how _he_ spent the past three months and _who_ he might have spent it with. She stupidly never even considered that he wouldn't wait- that he might go find someone else, but now she can't _stop_ considering it.

He had been pissed at her when she came back. Was he upset enough to be with someone else?

That's also when she realizes that, despite their sort of agreement of no going back, they never really made any real promises to each other. They never agreed to be together- not officially, anyway. Yes, he asked her to be normal together and she said yes, but they never actually got around to discussing what that meant.

She can't help but imagine him flirting with a beautiful woman at the Penny and then taking her home to his place and kissing her and touching her in all of the places he had kissed and touched Andy three months earlier. The thoughts immediately make her sick and her body involuntarily tenses up.

He feels it right away and he pulls back to look at her. "You okay?" He asks, with more than a hint of concern.

"I… I… Did you…" she struggles, unsure if she even wants to know. Just considering the possibility of him being with another woman is making her sick; if she actually had confirmation of him being with someone else, she's not sure what she would do.

"What is it?" He asks again, pulling her out of her thoughts. He's beginning to get worried, wondering if she's having second thoughts.

"What… what did you do… during your suspension?" She inquires as she nervously drums her fingers along his shoulders.

He stares at her for a second, as if he's hoping he'll find an explanation to her random question in her eyes. " _That_ is what you want to talk about… _Now_?" He asks, in disbelief. Sometimes he just has no idea what goes on in this woman's mind.

She sighs. "I just want to know what you've been up to… I told you what _I_ was doing," she reminds him.

He is still completely confused. "Do we have to talk about this _now_?" He asks again. The last thing he wants to do is relive the misery that was the past three months of his life.

"Sam…" she begins. She can't help but think that he doesn't want to talk about it because there really _was_ someone else. But, before she can continue, he's interrupting her.

"Andy, it's been three months. I _really_ do not want to talk," he tells her, suggestively.

"I know," she shrugs. He can tell he hasn't convinced her yet, so he keeps going.

"Three months since we've been together… Three months since I've seen you naked…" he continues.

"Just me?" She inquires.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"I mean… Has it been three months since you've seen _me_ naked or three months since you've seen any woman naked?" She asks, hesitantly, trying not to show the bounds of insecurity she is feeling at this moment.

 _Oh_. Now he understands.

"I mean… I know we didn't make each other any promises to each other, so you were allowed to be with other women, I just… I mean, just because I wasn't with anyone else doesn't mean that you couldn't, and as much as I really don't want to know, I kind of… need to. So… were you?" She asks as she bites her bottom lip in anticipation of his answer.

He can't help but smile, which he can see is annoying her, but the fact that she is worrying about him being with someone else is doing funny things to his heart.

"Andy, I wasn't with anyone else," he assures her. "I couldn't even think of anyone else. Just you," he adds as he watches the smile wash over her face.

"Okay… Good," she grins. "Me too," she adds.

"Good," he smiles. "Now, can we _please_ stop talking?" He implores.

"Yes," she nods, before leaning in to kiss him again.

Maybe thirty minutes later, they are curled up against each other in Andy's bed.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" She asks, when the silence becomes too much for her.

He lifts his head to look around, trying to figure out what she's talking about. "Uh… no?" he replies, looking back at her, more than a little confused.

"You're holding my hand," she informs him as she lifts their interlocked fingers to show him.

"So?" He asks, having no idea where she's going with this.

"I thought you weren't going to hold my hand," she says with a teasing smile.

Yeah, he's still lost. "What?"

" _I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not going to hold your hand,"_ she says, doing her best imitation of him. When he still looks confused, she continues. " _Sweetheart, you're not my type_."

"Ah," he says, finally realizing that she's referencing their conversation on their first day riding together. He cups her face and leans in close. "Sweetheart, you are _exactly_ my type," he tells her with a smile before leaning in for a kiss.

"So you lied to me," she confirms with a smug look.

"It's possible," he smirks while offering her a small shrug.

"So were you lying about the boyfriend thing, too?" She asks, somewhat hesitantly. She's not sure if it's too soon to bring this up, but she just… wants to know. I mean, it seems like that would be a part of the whole "being normal" thing, right. God knows, it's what she wants, and she thinks he wants the same thing. But yeah, she just needs to make sure.

"That depends," he replies with another shrug.

"On what?" She wonders.

"You date cops?" He asks, referencing her part of the conversation all those years ago.

She playfully hits his chest. "I suppose I can make an exception… just this once."

"Oh good, I was worried I'd have to make a career change," he teases. "Thought you might only go for badass drug smugglers," he quips, earning himself a laugh from the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Well, J.D. was pretty hot, but I definitely like Sam better," she informs him.

"Oh yeah?" He smiles.

"Yeah," she nods as she flashes him a grin, before crawling on top of him and giving him a kiss. "So… We're really doing this? Normal?" She asks.

"Well… I don't know if we'll ever really be normal, but yeah, we're doing this," he smiles before pressing his lips to hers.

========Lion's Heart=========

Much shorter than my normal chapters, but I hope everyone liked it!

Please review! And as always, I'd love to hear some suggestions!

And don't forget to check out my other stories!


	7. After the Wedding Part 1 (T)

I don't know about everybody else, but I wasn't super thrilled with the finale. There just really wasn't enough McSwarek for my liking. There were only two scenes of them alone together and they were WAY too short. I really wanted a scene of them together after the wedding and the one of the show just wasn't even close to enough for me, which is why I wrote this. Hope you like it! And don't forget to review!

=====Lion's Heart=====

"So… how does it feel?" He asks, as he interlocks their fingers. They are in the backseat of a town car, on their way to their hotel.

"How does what feel?" She asks, turning to face him.

"Being a married woman," he responds with a dimpled grin.

She smiles. "Wonderful," she tells him, scooting even closer.

"Yeah? So you're glad you showed up?" He asks with a smirk.

She laughs. "Did you really think I wasn't going to?" She probes.

"It may have crossed my mind," He admits.

"Really?" She asks, surprised.

"Are you saying that if I had been almost two hours late and wasn't answering my phone, you wouldn't have been a little worried?" He questions.

"Nah, I know how much you wanted to marry me," she teases.

He smiles and pulls her in for a kiss, but when he pulls away he looks at her with raised eye brows and she knows he wants an actual answer. "Okay, maybe I'd be _a little_ concerned," she confesses.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry for scaring you," she apologizes. "And I'm _really_ sorry about your truck," she tells him, guiltily.

"I know… how are you going to make that up to me?" He asks with a grin.

"Hm… I'm sure I'll think of something," she flirts.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm," she nods.

"I can't wait."

"I'm just so glad they found it… I wasn't sure you'd still want to marry me if I lost your truck for good," she teases.

"Oh yeah? You were worried?" He laughs.

"Well you _are_ pretty attached to your truck," she reminds him, while poking at his chest.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty attached to you, too," he replies, still smiling. His jaw is actually starting to get sore from all of the smiling he's done today. He's absolutely certain that he's never smiled so much in his life, and he knows he probably won't start anytime soon.

She smiles and leans in for a kiss. When their lips meet, his hand cups the back of her head to keep her there longer and they continue making out for the rest of the drive to the hotel.

=====Lion's Heart=====

"Here we are," he declares as he puts the keycard into the slot next to the door to their hotel room. Andy puts her hand on the doorknob and is about to open the door when Sam stops her.

"Hey," he says, grabbing her wrist.

"What?"

"Pretty sure there's a protocol for this type of situation," he reminds her with a smirk.

"Seriously?" She asks with a grin.

"Yep," he nods, before picking her up bridal style and walking through the door as she giggles in his arms. He gently plops her down on the bed and starts to undo his tie.

She kicks off her shoes and just watches him for a moment before she eyes the bottle of champagne chilling on the table on the other side of the room.

"Can you get your wife a glass of champagne?" She asks with a grin.

When she says it, he meets her gaze and returns her smile. Andy calling herself his wife is pretty fucking amazing- probably the best thing he's ever heard. No, it's definitely the best thing he's ever heard.

"I will get my wife anything she wants," he informs her with a flash of his dimples.

"Hmm… good to know," she flirts as she sits up and watches him pour two glasses before walking towards her.

"Here you go, _Mrs. Swarek,_ " he grins. She smiles back as she takes the glass from him and then tilts the glass towards his, indicating that she wants to cheers.

"To us," she declares as the glasses clink together.

"To us," he repeats as they both take a sip. He puts his glass down before sitting beside her and running his hand up and down her back as she places the glass on the nightstand, next to his.

"Love you," she tells him, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Love you, too," he mumbles against her lips. She coaxes his mouth open and her tongue begins to tangle with his as she pushes him down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. His hands fall on the small of her back as he pulls her flush against him as they continue to kiss.

A few minutes pass by before she eventually pulls away and sits up. "Okay, get me out of this dress," she declares with a grin.

"My pleasure," he flirts. She hops off his lap and lets him get up before she turns around, so he can unzip her dress.

"Am I missing something or is this dress sewn together?" He asks after studying the back of her gown for a minute.

"Oh, uh I forgot," she laughs. "My zipper broke and Nick had to sew me in," she explains as she turns around to face him.

"When did he do that?" He inquires.

"I was trying on my dress when he came by the apartment to tell me he couldn't come to the wedding… He's going to Vancouver with Juliet," she recaps. "Didn't you notice he wasn't there?" She asks.

"Not really," he shakes his head. "I wasn't really paying attention to anyone else," he smiles.

"Smooth," she laughs.

"So, how are we going to get you out of this?" He asks, turning back to the problem at hand.

"There must be scissors or a knife around here somewhere," she suggests. "Oh! Don't they usually have sewing kits in hotel rooms? There are usually mini scissors in those," she declares before she rummages through the drawer in the nightstand. "Here!" She says as she presents him with the sewing kit.

He takes it and uses the mini scissors to carefully cut the threads keeping her dress on. When every single thread is cut, he puts the scissors back in the drawer and turns her around to face him. "You really do look beautiful in this," he tells her as he runs a hand down her side.

She smiles and presses her lips against his. "And you look hot in _this_ ," she grins when they pull away. She runs her hands down his lapels before meeting his eyes again. He's smiling at her and is leaning in for another kiss. Their lips touch and this kiss lasts a little longer than the previous one, but before long, they are pulling away again.

"Okay, seriously, get me out of this," she requests.

He laughs and unhooks the fabric around her neck, pushes the dress off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. His eyes rake over her body. She is wearing a strapless white lace bra and matching panties. The light color makes her already tan skin look even darker and his breath gets caught in his throat for a moment.

She smiles at him and just soaks in the way he's looking at her. She's not sure she'll ever get used to that look on his face or how it makes her feel to see it. Those dark eyes of his- they just always make her feel so beautiful and wanted and loved. And she's once again reminded just how lucky she is to have him in her life.

She eventually begins to quickly unbutton his shirt and push it over his shoulders, allowing it to join her dress on the ground. As he leans in and kisses her neck, she unbuckles his belt and then works on removing his pants. He helps her out by slipping out of his shoes and a few moments later, they are standing there wearing nothing but underwear.

Her hands are running up and down his chest, while his fingers are grazing her sides. They stare at each other for a few seconds, just soaking in the moment, before he eventually picks her up and gently places her on the bed. He quickly crawls on top of her and continues nipping at her throat.

"God, my wife is sexy as hell," he murmurs against her skin. And God, he really loves calling her that.

"So is my husband," she laughs and he pulls away to meet her eyes. He's pretty sure that this is the first time she's called him that and well, he is slightly in awe.

"I can't believe we're really married," he tells her as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I know. It feels amazing and… right," she smiles.

"It really does," he agrees.

=====Lion's Heart=====

Hope this made up for the lack of McSwarek in the finale! Please let me know what you think!

And can I just say that I'm really proud of myself? I updated ALL of my stories this weekend! And it's only Saturday!

So, I think I deserve LOTS of reviews as my reward, don't you?


	8. After the Wedding Part 2 (T)

Well, I was having an insanely hard time coming up with the next chapter for this, which is why it's been a ridiculously long time since my last update. I have about six different posts started, but they are all just too short to be a whole chapter and I can't figure out what to add to them. Luckily, this one sort of just came to me this weekend. It's got no actual plot and it's probably way too fluffy, but.. it's something.

Essentially, it's a continuation from the last chapter as it starts the morning after their wedding.

=========Lion's Heart=========

The next morning she wakes up to his wandering hands, his breath in her ear and a smile on her lips before she even opens her eyes. "Good morning, _wife_ ," he whispers.

"Good morning, _husband_ ," she replies with a grin as she slowly lifts her eyelids to find Sam beaming back at her. He leans in for a kiss as his hands continue to explore her body. When they finally pull away to suck in some air, she lets her fingers graze his chest as she tries, but fails, to tame down the smile dancing on her lips. It's just that look on his face- she can't help but grin when she sees it.

"You look happy," she observes.

"I _am_ happy," he tells her before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I think marriage agrees with you," she replies with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yeah?" He asks with a grin.

"Mhm," she nods.

"Hm… I think you might be right," he responds, unable to do anything else but smile at her.

"Well, since I'm a wife now, I'm pretty sure that from now on, I'm _always_ right," she declares with pride.

"You know, I think I remember Ollie mentioning something like that," he plays along.

"Although… how often was I actually wrong before?" She wonders, still with that playful tone of hers.

"I can't think of a single time," he quips with a teasing grin.

"Funny," she replies with a good-natured glare.

"I thought so," he replies before leaning in for another kiss.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asks a few seconds later.

"Oh I _definitely_ had fun last night," he answers suggestively.

She giggles. "I meant at the _wedding,"_ she clarifies. "I know weddings aren't really your thing and you don't exactly love them like I do, but I hope you had a good time," she continues before he has a chance to respond.

"Hey," he says, grabbing her attention. "Yes, weddings aren't really my thing, but I loved _our_ wedding," he informs her.

She smiles and leans in to kiss him, yet again.

"In fact, I would do it all over again tonight," he informs her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess I should just cancel the honeymoon then," she retorts.

"Hmm… I don't know… I mean, you already went through the trouble of packing up all those tiny bikinis," he adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"True," she laughs. "Plus, I bought all of that honeymoon lingerie for the occasion," she smirks.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Care to give me a sneak peek?" He wonders.

"Maybe if you're good," she teases.

"Oh I'll be on my best behavior," he promises.

She lets out a laugh and gives him another kiss. "So… you gonna be okay on the plane?" She asks, with just a hint of teasing.

"I don't know. You gonna hold my hand?" He asks as he interlocks their fingers.

"Always," she tells him.

A big smile escapes his lips and he leans in a bit closer. "Then, I think I'll survive," he says just before he pulls her on top of him and kisses her.

=========Lion's Heart=========

"Hi, we're just checking in… The room is under Swarek," Andy tells the woman at the reception desk, later that day. They had a late afternoon flight, so by the time they got to their hotel it was a little after seven o'clock.

"Ah yes, here it is…. Your suite is on the third floor… number 303. Here are your key cards," she says as she hands one to each of them. "Welcome to Bermuda, Mr. and Mrs. Swarek," she says with a smile. "And if you need anything at all, please let me know."

"Thank you," Andy grins as she puts the card in her pocket, grabs Sam's hand and heads towards the elevators. "That's the first time anyone else has called me Mrs. Swarek," she happily tells Sam as they walk through the lobby. No one besides Sam has ever called her that and it's weird, but it almost feels even more real coming out of a stranger's mouth.

"I know… I like hearing it almost as much as I like saying it," he says as he squeezes her hand and leans in to give her a kiss on the temple.

"It sounds pretty good, doesn't it?" She beams.

"It really does," he agrees as they step into the elevator.

A few minutes later, they are throwing their bags down on the floor and exploring their room.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Andy asks as she does a little spin.

"Really nice," he agrees as he walks up behind her, puts his hands around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"And look at that view," she points to the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony overlooking the ocean. "We're right on the beach," she muses as she turns in his grasp and gets her arms around his neck. "Could definitely go skinny dipping at night," she says with a seductive smile.

"Hm… I think we could make that happen," he agrees with a grin.

"And did you see that Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom?" She asks.

"I did," he confirms with a nod.

"We could probably have some fun in there," she flirts.

"Probably," he concurs before he leans in for a kiss.

"See, wasn't it worth taking your boots off in the security line to come here?" She teases.

"Yeah, I guess it was," he says with a playful roll of his eyes.

She smiles and gives him another kiss before she wriggles away from him. "We have reservations at eight, so we should probably unpack and get ready," she tells him. "We should probably shower, too… we smell like we were on a plane for three hours," she says as she wrinkles her nose a bit.

"Well, that's probably because we _were_ on a plane for three hours," he reminds her with a laugh.

"I know and we definitely smell like it," she says again.

"Well, we should probably get in the shower right away then," he says before he picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and walks towards the bathroom.

"Sam…" she says with a mixture of whining and laughing. "We don't have time for this," she reminds him. "We need to unpack," she adds unconvincingly.

"We can unpack later," he says as he steps into the bathroom, puts her down and starts lifting her shirt over her head.

"Okay, but seriously… twenty minutes tops. I need time to get ready," she reminds him. "I'd kind of like to look nice for my husband tonight," she adds with a smile.

That's when he gets this big grin on his face and leans in for a kiss while she unbuttons his jeans and he removes her shorts. Within seconds, they are both naked and hopping into the shower together.

=========Lion's Heart=========

A few hours later, they are making their way back to the hotel room after dinner. And since they're on vacation and won't be driving, they both enjoyed quite a few drinks with their meals. They aren't falling over drunk or anything, but they are both more than tipsy as they make their way through the hotel.

And the second they get inside their room, they are all over each other again. Sam's got her pinned against the wall as he kisses her neck and she slips her hands under his shirt before it quickly ends up in a pile on the floor. As Sam gets his hands around her and starts to unzip her dress, she pulls away and pushes at his chest.

"Sam, wait," she tells him, trying to catch her breath.

"What? You okay?" He asks, looking her up and down to make sure she's not hurt or something.

"Yeah… just… hold on," she says as she wriggles out of his arms, still panting a little.

"What are you doing?" He wonders as he follows her across the room.

"I promised you honeymoon lingerie, remember?" She asks with a grin.

A smile escapes his lips as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I do remember something about that, yeah," he replies.

"You wait here," she says holding up her hand to point at him before she grabs one of her bags and brings it in the bathroom with her.

He lets out a breath and impatiently waits for her to come out. He slips out of his pants and then checks his phone for messages before he ends up just leaning against the bed, anxiously tapping his foot against the floor.

And when she opens the bathroom door, he is stunned silent. She just looks… gorgeous and sexy and perfect. She's wearing this sort of wine colored lingerie set that is slightly transparent and a bit lacy. And yeah, he's definitely a fan.

"Wow…" he says once he is finally able to get some words to come out of his mouth.

"You like it?" She asks as she glances down at herself before meeting his dark eyes.

"Uh… _yeah,"_ he says as he walks over and immediately gets his hands on her. He quickly leans in for a kiss and then picks her up while she wraps her legs around his waist. He moves them towards the bed and then places her down on the mattress before he climbs on top of her. "You look amazing," he tells her before giving her a kiss. "Can't believe you're finally all mine," he adds before giving her another.

"Been yours for a long time," she tells him as she gets his face in her hands.

He grins at her and then just stares at her for a second as if he's trying to memorize everything about her in this moment. "Love you so much," he tells her before leaning in for a kiss while his fingers get tangled in her hair.

"Love you, too," she mumbles against his lips.

=========Lion's Heart=========

Not my best, but I hope you liked it. I'm hoping that just posting something for this story will give me some motivation to finish one or some of the other chapters I have going.

And if you have any suggestions, PLEASE feel free to share… even if you just have some good dialogue ideas or something. I just desperately need some inspiration!

Basically, the chapters I have started are for the scenes after Sam and Andy's conversation in the car about Marlo's pregnancy; after the baby is born; after their fight about Vancouver; before the season six premiere when they are at Oliver's cabin; after they find out that Steve is dirty; and after Andy talks to Nick at Fite Nite.

If anyone has ideas about any of these scenes, please let me know. I'll also take suggestions for brand new scenes. Honestly, I'm open to anything at all. Like I said, I just really need the inspiration!

Anyway, all reviews are appreciated!


	9. After the Blackout (K Plus)

I haven't updated this in forever, so I scoured my files and found this one. I know it's really short, but it's something, right?

Anyway, this story picks up at the end of the blackout episode. When Sam was walking into the station on Andy's first day back after the blackout, it seemed to me that he was pretty hopeful about there being something between him and Andy. And because of that, I think something else had to have gone on after Sam left her in his bedroom that night. So yeah, this is my version of those events….

============Lion's Heart============

She watches him walk out of his bedroom and she lets out a big sigh. She's really made a mess of things and she has no idea what she should do next. How the hell is she supposed to fix this?

Honestly, she has no idea what she was thinking.

She's not even really sure how she ended up here in the first place. Her condo had just been so suffocating and she had to get out of there. Originally, she only planned to go for a walk around the neighborhood, but once she got outside, she found herself running down the street. She didn't even know where she was going, but then, suddenly she was outside his front door. And truthfully, she wasn't too surprised that she ended up there.

And then, when he opened the door, he was so concerned for her. It was the complete opposite of how Luke treated her at the station. He acted like it was no big deal, like she shouldn't be upset. In his mind, she should be happy and proud that she took someone's life. His reaction… it honestly made her feel sick. And the fact that he volunteered to help out with the case instead of being there for her when she needed him… she wished she could be surprised.

So yeah, the look on Sam's face when he opened the door… it made her heart flutter. It was exactly what she should see on Luke's face, but never does. In that moment, she could see that Sam really cared about her. And that's why, suddenly, she just _had_ to kiss him. So, she did. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

She could feel his surprise, but it only took him a moment to start kissing her back. And it was a _really_ good kiss. Really, really good. Probably the best kiss of her life.

And when she felt his hands on her, she just wanted more. Much more.

If the lights hadn't turned on, if she hadn't noticed Luke's phone call- she would be having sex with him right now.

And she feels guilty for having this thought, but she really wishes she was. From everything she experienced in the past ten minutes, she knows it would be good- more than good.

She's realizing now how much she's wanted him all along. Before tonight, she refused to let herself go there. He's her training officer and it's against the rules and it would just make everything so much more complicated. So yeah, she hasn't let herself go there. And notwithstanding that almost kiss at the Penny, she's done a relatively good job of taming her attraction to him. But now that she knows what it's like to feel his lips on hers, his hands exploring her body, his weight lying on top of her, she's not sure how she'll ever think straight at work again.

But even worse than all of that is the fact that this could impact their partnership and that's the last thing she wants to happen. If this effected their work, she would never forgive herself.

And just as she's in the midst of an emotional tailspin, she hears the voice of the Maple Leaf's color guy invading the previously silent house. She figures that talking to him while they have the distraction of the hockey game on television is probably the best course of action, so she takes a few deep breaths and walks out of his bedroom. Moments later, she finds him in his kitchen and she has no idea how, but he's got a shirt on again.

"Beer?" He asks, as if nothing has changed between them and she seriously couldn't be more thankful.

"Thanks," she says with a nod. He pulls a beer out of the fridge and hands it to her before walking away and sitting on the couch. She follows and sits down next to him, careful not to sit too close.

"Sam, I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have…" She begins, unsure how to continue.

"Andy, I get it. It's okay. I should have stopped you," he responds, careful to keep his eyes off of her.

She turns to look at him, but he's staring at the television. She can't help but wonder _why_ he didn't stop her. She knows that it's the absolute last thing she should be asking him right now, but a part of her really wants to know.

"Why didn't you?" She questions.

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Her tone is not accusatory or angry, it's just curious, so he decides to be honest. "Because… because I can't say no to you. I don't _want_ to say no to you," he admits, finally allowing his eyes to meet hers.

"Why… why not?" She asks. She looks like she's holding her breath in anticipation of his answer and he's just not sure what to say. What is she waiting for? What does she want to hear?

"I wish I knew," he eventually confesses. "You… you're different Andy… I'm not sure why, but you've always been different."

That's when she finally releases the breath she's been holding. He searches her eyes, trying to decipher if he's given the right answer, but she's difficult to read tonight.

"You are, too… different, I mean… so much so that it scares me," she divulges.

And now he _really_ doesn't know what to say. He wants to ask questions, he wants her to explain herself, but she seems to sense what he's about to do because seconds later, she speaks up.

"Luke called," she tells him, holding up her phone. "And I just… I'm not the kind of person who does stuff like… like that," she explains, as if it's some sort of explanation to the questions he's too afraid to ask.

He nods. He isn't sure if her admission should make him feel better or worse.

"My mom cheated on my dad when I was a kid… that's when he really started drinking. It wasn't from all of the horrible things he saw on the job, it was because he lost the woman he loved. It killed him… And I'm not saying that Luke loves me or anything. God no… we've barely been dating for a couple months. I'm sure he wouldn't be devastated or anything, but still- I promised myself that I would never betray someone like that… that I would never be like my mother," she explains. "But… if the lights hadn't turned on… if he hadn't called… I would've. I would've slept with you and then… then, I'd be the last thing I ever want to be… I'd be like her. And that scares me… I mean, when I was kissing you before… when I was lying in your bed… I was telling myself that I shouldn't… But I just didn't care. And that terrifies me," she confesses. "Look, I just… I need to go… before I talk myself out of it, but… but just because I'm leaving, it doesn't mean I don't _want_ to stay… okay?" she implores.

"Okay," he says, because it's the only word he can get out of his mouth.

"Okay," she nods while giving him a small smile before they begin to walk towards the door together. "Goodnight Sam," she tells him as she stands in his doorway.

"Night Andy."

============Lion's Heart============

Thanks to Andy Swarek for suggesting the line about wanting to stay

Again, I know this was short, but I hope you liked it. I'm really having difficulty coming up with chapters for this story. Everything I have is about this length. So, like I always say, feel free to give me some ideas!

I should be posting something this weekend, so look out for that.

And don't forget to review!


	10. After the Confession (K Plus)

I haven't updated this in a while, so I figured I should. Plus, I'm a little stuck with Rewritten and I needed a bit of a change. I'm trying to make some edits to the next chapter and I'm having a little difficulty. Hopefully I'll get it posted this weekend. In the meantime, you can enjoy this newest edition…

The first few scenes occur after the season six premiere, after Sam tells Andy about Marlo and then, the last scene picks up at the end of the second episode where Sam and Andy are in Sam's truck and Andy makes her whole speech about Sam's kid always feeling loved and wanted. Such a great scene

Anyway, enjoy…

=============LION'S HEART=============

His mind is racing as he paces around the parking lot.

Marlo is pregnant. He's going to be a father. He'll have to tell Andy.

His pace quickens. His heart races.

How could he possibly tell her? How was she going to react? Would this be a deal breaker?

Why did this always happen? Every time things were going well with them… every time he was truly happy, something gets in their way.

They had just spent three amazing weeks alone together in Oliver's cabin. It was three of the best weeks of his life. Three unbelievable weeks of sleeping in, going skinny dipping, watching the sunset on the lake, having sex in the middle of the day, and just being together.

He has honestly never been happier. And now it is all coming crashing down.

What could he say to make this better? What could he tell her to make her stay?

Two words and everything has changed. His whole life is different now, and hers is too… she just doesn't know it yet.

He reaches into his pocket for his phone and starts dialing before he can talk himself out of it.

"Hey you," she answers on the second ring.

"Andy, I need to talk to you…" He says nervously, still pacing around the parking lot.

=============LION'S HEART=============

"I just…. I mean… Traci, how is this going to work?" Andy exclaims as she paces back and forth.

"Andy, it can work. You just have to _make_ it work," Traci assures her.

"It's just that… we were so happy. We were finally on the right track and we were both really in this and I thought… I thought this was it… we were finally going to make it work and really be together… I mean, I was actually letting myself think about the future… a dog and a house and kids. I really believed that we'd have that… and now… now it's like everything has come crumbling down and I have no idea what to do or what's going to happen… I just… I thought that _I_ would be the mother of his children someday and now… now _she's_ going to be. He's going to have a kid with someone else… how can I ever be okay with that?" Andy asks. "This… this is my punishment for leaving last year… that's what it is… it's karma… if I hadn't gone undercover, we would've worked it out and he never would've been with Marlo and we'd probably be insanely happy right now… but instead, his ex-girlfriend is carrying his child and everything is so messed up between us," Andy tells her. "I mean… God, what if he wants to be with her?" Andy realizes. "What if he wants to try and make it work for the baby?"

"That's not going to happen," Traci assures her. "Sam loves you… and he wasn't happy when he was with her… not like he is with you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Andy exclaims as she buries her face in her hands.

"You're going to talk everything out with him and the two of you will figure this out together," Traci replies as she runs a soothing hand up and down Andy's back.

"What if we can't?" She questions.

"You will," Traci assures her. "If you want it bad enough, you will."

======LION'S HEART======

"Wow," Oliver says, completely stunned by everything Sam's just told him. The two of them have been sitting at a corner table at the Penny, each with a glass of scotch in their hand, while Sam lets Oliver in on the events of the past twenty four hours.

"I know," Sam sighs. "I don't know what I'm going to do," Sam relays as he bows his head slightly and runs all of his fingers through his hair, displaying his apparent frustration.

"Brother, it's a lot to digest… you just need to give her a minute. She'll come to you when she's ready to talk," Oliver assures him.

"She's going to change her mind about us… I mean, how could she _not_? I'm having a kid with someone _else_ … the person I was with when I should've been with her… how is anything ever going to be okay between us?" Sam questions.

"It will be," Oliver promises.

"It's like we were finally where we should've always been… we were finally on the same page… finally happy together and then… then _this_ happens. I just don't get it. Why does this shit keep happening?" Sam asks as he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes for a moment. "I was happier than I've ever been and now everything is messed up again… I mean, I should be used to it by now, but I just… I _really_ thought… I really thought that it was actually going to work this time," Sam adds.

"She just needs some time… it's not over," Oliver assures him.

"You should've seen the look on her face… she was just… _horrified_ ," Sam tells him. "This… this is just going to be too much… how can I expect her to put up with all of this? It's too much," Sam declares.

"Sammy, she _loves_ you," Oliver assures him. "You two will sort all of this out, I know you will."

"Yeah… I just don't know," Sam retorts as he stares down at his glass and swirls it around.

=============LION'S HEART=============

The moment he walks through his front door, he just feels restless. All he wants to do is run to her house and beg her not to leave him.

He just can't lose her.

Every time he considers the possibility that it'll be over between them, he honestly feels like he's about to throw up.

And yeah, he knows he should give her time, but he desperately needs to hear her voice.

"Hi," she says as she answers the phone. And he can instantly tell from her tone that she's been crying and it just makes him sick.

"Andy, I…"

"Sam, look, I just… I just can't talk about this right now… I'm sorry, but I really do need a day to digest all of this… I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's what I need," she tells him.

"Okay," he agrees, although time is the last thing he wants to give her.

"Thank you," she replies.

"Do you want a ride to work tomorrow?" He asks, because he's just not ready to hang up and he's really hoping that she'll say yes.

"That's okay. I'll go with Traci," she responds.

"Okay," he says, unable to hide his disappointment.

"I'll see you tomorrow… goodnight," she tells him.

"Goodnight," he replies.

=============LION'S HEART=============

When they pull away from each other, he's still in a bit of shock. This really isn't how he saw this conversation going. He was almost positive she was going to tell him it was too much. He was sure she was going to run. And it would have been absolutely devastating, but he would've understood. He gets that it's a lot to ask.

But she's still here. She's not leaving. She's not running. She's right here, in his truck, going home with him. And honestly, he just can't believe it.

"I love you," he tells her again as he caresses her jaw with his thumb. She tilts her head into his hand and gives him a small smile. "Love you, too," she says.

He leans in for another kiss- just a quick one, but it's one he really needs. When he pulls away, he gives her a small smile and then goes to buckle his seatbelt. After she's done the same, he grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers as he pulls out of the station parking lot.

Neither one of them says anything the entire ride to his place. They're both obviously lost in their own thoughts, but every once in a while he'll squeeze her hand or bring it to his mouth for a kiss. Occasionally, he'll glance over at her and they'll share a small smile or she'll start stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

They're trying to comfort each other… or maybe themselves… or maybe a little of both.

The moment she closes his front door, he's on her. He just needs her- in every way possible. He wants to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He wants to make all kinds of promises to her, just like she did to him. And he will. He tells himself that tonight, he will promise her everything he can possibly give.

He kisses, nips and sucks down her neck as her fingers run through his hair. His hands slip under her shirt and he instantly feels the goosebumps spreading all over her body. When he runs his tongue along her ear, she whimpers and he wakes up for a second.

"You sure about this?" He asks her, suddenly. He just needs to know. If she wakes up tomorrow and changes her mind- yeah, he just can't handle that.

She looks surprised and a bit dazed, but she gets it together quickly. "Sam, I'm _sure_ … I love you… and I'm not going anywhere," she tells him as she cups his face and urges him to believe her words.

He gives her a small smile and leans in to kiss her again. She happily kisses him back for a few minutes, but then, she's pushing at his chest. "Wait, wait, Sam," she says, almost out of breath. When there is finally enough space between them that she can get a good look at his face, she asks, "Are _you_ sure?"

He wants to laugh out loud. Is he sure? Is she joking? He's never been more sure about anything in his entire life. "Yeah McNally, I'm sure," he tells her with a smile and a light chuckle.

"Really? You're sure you don't wanna… be with _her_?" she probes, suddenly having some difficulty meeting his eyes.

Her words take him by surprise and he doesn't say anything for a moment. When she finally looks up at him, he realizes that he still hasn't responded. "Andy, that's not even a question, okay? It's not something that ever crossed my mind… _You_ are the only person I'll ever want to be with… please don't ever doubt that," he implores.

"Okay," she says with a nod and a small smile before she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. They stand there for a moment, just holding on to each other before he picks her up and carries her to his bedroom.

=============LION'S HEART=============

It's twenty minutes later when they're both lying in bed and trying to catch their breath, when she turns to him and asks, "You thought I was gonna leave, didn't you?"

He turns his head to face her, still slightly out of breath. "I wasn't sure," he answers, honestly. "I know it's a lot to ask," he adds.

"I know it's going to complicate things, but… I love you," she assures him.

He smiles and then reaches out and pulls her closer to his chest. "I love you, too."

"The only time I ever considered us not being together was when I thought that… that maybe you'd think it would be better if you were with Marlo… for the baby, I mean," she explains.

Sam lets out a breath. "I don't want to be with Marlo… I'm not in love with Marlo," he reminds her, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, but… you were once, weren't you?" She asks, as she looks down at her hands.

"No," he answers quickly, causing Andy to meet his eyes. "It's always been you," he assures her, cupping her face with his hands. " _Always_ ," he repeats as he leans in and brushes her nose with his.

She lets out a small smile and he presses his lips against hers while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in even closer, not wanting to let go. After a few moments, they pull apart, but are still only inches from each other.

"Look, Andy… In an ideal world, that baby would be born to parents who were together and in love… living in a house with a white picket fence in a good school district… but if Marlo and I were together… neither of us would be happy and a baby shouldn't grow up in an unhappy environment. The best thing for that baby is to have two happy parents and _you_ make me happy…. okay?" He says, confidentially.

"Okay," she replies before he pulls her in for another kiss.

"You seriously mean _everything_ to me… you're the most important person in my life and you just make me happier than I've ever been… and that I ever thought I could be… I just love you so much. And I promise you that I'm completely committed to us and _nothing_ will ever change that," he guarantees.

"Okay," she says with a big smile as she maneuvers herself on top of him.

"I _love_ you," he tells her, desperately wanting her to know just how much he means it.

"I love you, too," she responds before leaning in to kiss him.

"We're going to make this work," he declares.

"Yeah, we are," she promises before leaning in for another kiss.

=============LION'S HEART=============

Well, I hope you liked my little editions to the first two episodes.

Don't forget to review!


	11. Through the Seasons (K Plus)

I know I said I'd be posting the next chapter in Rewritten, but I'm still tweaking it a bit. Thus, I decided to post this instead.

Basically, it's a series of short missing scenes. I _think_ it's fairly obvious where these missing scenes take place, but if I'm wrong, please let me know and I'll provide some clarity. PS- they aren't in chronological order because… what fun would that be?

Don't forget to review!

=============LION'S HEART=============

"We're getting married tomorrow," she declares with a big smile as the two of them lie in bed together. .

"I know," he says, beaming at her with a smile of his own.

"You scared?" She wonders.

"No," he replies as he shakes his head and furrows his brows. "You?"

"No," she denies. "I mean… you'll be there," she adds with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Always," he promises, as he pushes the hair out of her eyes.

Her smile widens and she immediately leans in for a kiss. "Love you," she tells him once they part.

"Love you, too," he replies before stealing one more kiss from her.

"I guess this is what it's _supposed_ to feel like when you're getting married," she muses.

"Oh yeah? What does it feel like?" He asks, with an amused smile.

"Incredible, amazing, exciting… right. It just feels really right," she decides.

"It does," he agrees with a nod.

"I can't believe we're _actually_ getting married," she tells him.

"I know," he concurs as he runs the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I was really scared that we were never going to get it right, and I'm just… I'm really glad that we did," she continues as she draws patterns on his chest with her finger. "I know I'd never be this happy with anyone else," she adds.

He smiles at her words. "Me either," he agrees.

=============LION'S HEART=============

"Marlo said you were amazing today," he tells her in an effort to get the conversation going.

Normally, she's the one who's allergic to silence but she hasn't said anything since they left the hospital almost ten minutes ago. He can't remember the last time the truck was this quiet and it's really starting to bother him. In fact, his mind has kind of been racing for the past five minutes and he's starting to psych himself out, wondering what's going through her head.

Truthfully, he's just beyond terrified that this is all too much for her. As much as she's told him that it wouldn't be, it's always different when it becomes real. And now… well, it's definitely real.

"It's no big deal," she says with a shrug, as she continues to stare out the window.

"Andy, _yes_ it is. Not everyone would be able to stay calm in that kind of situation," he tells her.

She offers him another shrugs in response and once again the truck fills with silence. Sam glances over at her, but she's just staring out the window, obviously lost in thought. And so, his mind starts racing again. He's trying to come up with some way of continuing the conversation going, but he's not sure what he can say. Honestly, he just needs to hear her voice, he just needs her to get out of her head. When she's quiet like this, it's rarely a good thing.

"You know, I think it's kind of poetic," he muses, after another minute goes by.

"Hm?" She asks, finally turning back towards him.

"That all three of us helped bring her into this world," he explains with a smile as he briefly peers over at her.

Their eyes meet briefly as a small smile touches her lips, causing a wave of relief to wash over him. He immediately grabs her hand and starts to trace circles on the back of it with his thumb. When she gives him a little squeeze, he can feel himself start to relax a bit more.

"I love you," he tells her, taking his eyes off the road for a moment in order to meet her gaze.

"I love you, too," she assures him, giving his hand another gentle squeeze.

"We're gonna figure this out, right?" He asks, still needing some more reassurance from her.

"Yeah, we are," she says with an encouraging smile.

He nods his head and brings her hand to his lips for a kiss. Then, the truck falls silent once again, but this time, it's much less concerning.

"So, how does it feel?" She asks, after several minutes go by.

"Completely terrifying," he replies, knowing exactly what she's asking.

"What do you mean?" She wonders.

"I'm just… what if I suck at this?" He says, as he briefly glances over at her.

"Since when do you suck at anything?" She reminds him with a smirk playing at her lips.

He mirrors her expression and is about to say something when she beats him to it.

"Seriously, you're going to be great," she assures him. "I have no doubt."

His smile immediately widens at her words and he thanks her by squeezing her hand once again. "I guess I'm also afraid that… I mean, I know Marlo is stable now, but what if she stops taking her meds again? And bipolar can be genetic, what if the baby has it, too?" He comments.

His confession takes her by surprise and she takes a moment to really consider his words. While he's been so much better about saying what's on his mind lately, he hasn't really shared his a lot of fears about parenthood before and she doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Well… if that happens, we'd figure it out together," she tells him with what she hopes is a reassuring expression.

He immediately smiles at her words as he glances over and catches her eye. Then, he once again lifts her hand to his lips and presses a kiss against the back of her palm.

It's just under a minute later that they are pulling into Sam's driveway and he's turning off his truck. And when he does, he grabs Andy's attention by blowing out a telling breath. "And I guess I'm also afraid that all of this will be too much for you," he admits.

She stares at him for a minute before responding, seemingly mulling over her response. "Sam, I know there will probably be a lot of difficult moments in our future, but I'm in this, okay? I'm not going anywhere," she assures him. "I mean… you kind of promised to marry me and just so you know… I plan on holding you to that," she says with a grin.

By now, he's completely beaming at her and she can't help but smile back at him. "Sounds good to me," he tells her, before he leans in for a kiss. He allows himself to get lost in her for a minute or so, before reluctantly pulling away. "I love you," he tells her, a little more adamantly this time.

"Love you, too," she promises.

=============LION'S HEART=============

"Can you believe we _actually_ get three weeks off?" Andy exclaims as she starts unpacking the cooler they brought with them to Oliver's cabin. "It actually makes almost getting blown up worth it," she laughs.

"I don't know, I'd kind of prefer that you don't almost get blown up," he comments as he places a hand on the small of her back and kisses her temple before going to put the beer in the fridge.

"But now we actually get a real vacation together," she retorts. "How'd you convince Oliver to give you the cabin for three weeks, anyway?" Andy wonders.

"I'm very persuasive," he grins, exposing his dimples, and wiggling his eyebrows.

"So those dimples work on him, too?" She asks with a smile.

"Of course," he teases.

She lets out another laugh and stands on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "I can't believe _you_ actually wanted to spend the next three weeks in a cabin in the woods," she muses as she throws her arms around his neck.

"What do you mean? I can definitely see the appeal of being alone with you in secluded cabin for three weeks," he replies with a smirk, causing her to giggle.

"Well, just so you know… I actually plan on leaving the cabin once or twice," she informs him with a playful smile.

"I guess I can agree to once or twice," he quips. "I mean, I _was_ planning on throwing you in the lake at least a few times," he grins.

"Oh yeah?" She asks as her smile widens.

"Mhm," he nods.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought my bathing suit," she replies.

"Mm… no, I don't think you'll be needing that," he assures her as his hands roam her body.

"No?"

"Definitely not," he tells her with a shake of his head.

"Hm… well, I guess I can get on board with that," she smirks.

"Think you can get on board with it right now?" He flirts as his hands slide down her waist and land on her hips, so he can grab the hem of her top and start to push it up her body.

"Mm… I could probably be persuaded," she flirts.

"Well, then I say we unpack all of this later and you take all of _this_ off," he says as he gestures towards the tank top and denim shorts she's wearing.

"How about _you_ take it off?" She suggests, seductively.

"Even better," he grins as he quickly pulls her top over her head and drops it on the floor. Then, he leans in for a quick kiss before focusing his attention on her neck. He places several kisses from her collarbone to her ear, all while unbuttoning her shorts.

"This vacation is off to a great start," she grins.

=============LION'S HEART=============

"Hey, we okay?" He asks, as they stroll down the street together. They've been walking Boo for the past five minutes and the fact that she hasn't said much of anything is starting to make him nervous. It seemed like they had patched everything up inside, but she's never this quiet unless she's lost in thought.

"Yeah," she says with a nod and a reassuring smile, before she takes his hand, interlocks their fingers and gives it a gentle squeeze. He immediately pulls her into his side and kisses the top of her head as they continue to make their way down the street with Boo trotting along in front of them.

But then the silence hits again and he kind of hates it. After spending years in the squad car together where he was constantly wishing she'd just shut up, now he can't stand when she's quiet like this.

"You really scared me today," he admits, after she stays silent for another minute or so. He just really needs her to say something. Anything.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologizes as she glances up at him.

"I pretty much beat the shit out of the vending machine at work," he informs her.

"Oh God," she says, letting out a small chuckle, before she stops walking and turns towards him so she can meet his eyes. "I _am_ sorry I brought up the whole Vancouver thing," she apologizes. "I didn't actually _want_ to go," she assures him.

"Why _did_ you bring it up?" He asks. "Did you really think I wanted an out?" He adds. It's just that… a part of him is still worried that it's _her_ that wants an out.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just being insecure…" She says with a shrug as she averts her eyes.

"Andy…" he begins as he cups her chin and forces her to meet his gaze. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I was just going to change my mind, okay?" He tells her, adamantly.

"I know… but a lot has changed since you asked me," she reminds him. "I guess a part of me was starting to wonder if you were having second thoughts," she admits.

"God no," he replies, adamantly. "I promise you… I have never once had anything resembling a regret or cold feet or second thoughts about marrying you," he says, willing her to believe him. "I didn't just ask you on a whim, I thought about it… I was sure… I _am_ sure," he promises. "Yeah, a few things _are_ different, but you're still the only person I want to be with, okay? Nothing will ever change that," he assures her.

"Okay," she says as she offers a brief smile and begins to fidget with the dog leash in her hand. And well, he knows her well enough to know that she needs more convincing.

"Hey…I love you, okay? I love you more than anything," he promises. "And I'm sorry if you haven't been feeling that lately… I guess I'm not doing a very good job at balancing everything… but I'm just trying to figure out how all of this is going to work…" he explains.

"Sam, you don't have to figure it all out on your own," she reminds him. "I'm here… I can help," she adds.

As the words leave her mouth, a smile immediately appears on his lips. "I know… it'll probably take some trial and error, you know? We'll sit down and we'll figure it all out together," he promises. "But when you're feeling this way, you just have to talk to me, okay? The last thing I ever want is for you to be unhappy," he tells her.

"I'm not _unhappy_ ," she assures him. "I just feel like I haven't really seen much of you lately and… I miss you," she explains.

He nods his head as he brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "You know… before all of this, I had been meaning to talk to you about something," he mentions.

"What?" She asks, somewhat suspiciously.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could start moving in together," he explains as he continues to run his fingers through her hair. When she doesn't respond, he takes it upon himself to continue. "You could move into my place… I mean, half of your stuff is already there anyway, and after we get married, we could look for something that's completely ours… but until then, I'd kind of like to wake up next to you every morning," he says with a smile. "Plus, I think this little guy would like all of us under one roof," he says, gesturing towards the dog that's sitting and staring up at them.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" she questions as a smile plays on her lips.

"I was kindda hoping you'd feel that way," he replies, beaming down at her.

"Oh, so that's why you bought the dog! The truth always comes out, Swarek," she teases. He lets out a laugh, happy to see that she seems to be feeling better.

He smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. "I love you," he tells her. "So much," he adds.

"Love you, too," she responds.

"We'll work all of this out," he promises.

"I know we will," she says with a nod.

=============LION'S HEART=============

He's really trying not to overreact. He's trying not to freak out. He's trying to keep all of those old insecurities at bay.

It's proving difficult.

She's just been in there for a while and he can't stop wondering what they're talking about. And no matter how many times he tries to tell himself that they are only friends, he just can't help but think that maybe _he's_ the reason she needed time.

Maybe there is a part of her that still wants to be with him. Maybe there's a part of her that isn't sure.

Things between the two of them have almost always been complicated and he knows that what she had with Collins was definitely easier. He knows that she was happy with him. He knows that she trusts Collins… probably more than she trusts him, because _he_ never hurt her.

He just can't help but wonder.

And the longer she's back there, the faster his mind starts to spin.

It's just that he thought they were finally somewhat on the same page. Yeah, she asked for time, but there was still hope. At least, he thought there was.

She visited him almost every day at the hospital. And on the days she couldn't be there, she'd always call or text. After she saw the quality of food they were feeding him, she cooked his favorite meals and brought them by his room. After he told her how bored he was when she wasn't around, she brought by some books she thought he'd like. And she even came by and played poker with him while updating him on everything going on at the station.

And she had been flirting with him. And smiling at him. And touching him way more than what was necessary.

He really thought they were headed in the right direction. He really thought he was going to get her back.

And now he's just not so sure. It's just… he knows this is his last chance. If it doesn't work this time, he'll lose her for good and that's a thought that makes him feel sick to his stomach.

But seriously, what the hell is taking so long? What could they possibly be talking about?

=-=- a few minutes later-=-=

When she walks up to him, she can tell something's up. He's trying to hide it, but he looks nervous and she's not sure why.

"He okay?" Sam asks as he hands her a drink.

"Yeah," she nods as she accepts the drink and goes to take a sip. "Ugh, what is this?" She asks with disgust written all over her face.

"Kosher wine," he replies with an amused smile.

" _Why_ am I drinking Kosher wine?" She wonders.

"Ask Diaz," he responds with a shrug. "You uh… you wanna get out of here and get a real drink?" He asks. "I'm buying," he offers.

"Yeah," she says with a big smile. "Definitely."

"Let's go."

-=-=-several minutes later-=-=-

She doesn't say one word the entire drive to the Penny. To be fair, he doesn't say anything either, but she's usually so talkative. It's weird.

He desperately wants to bring it up, but he's just not sure how. And he's also a little afraid of what she might say.

As much as he really wants to know what's going on between them, he also really doesn't want to know. It's a bit confusing.

He just… he doesn't want bad news. He's really not sure he could take it.

And Sam's nervous energy… well, it doesn't escape Andy's notice. And it's not especially difficult to connect the dots, either. Everything had been great between them before she left to go see Nick and now… well, now he's acting weird.

As they walk through the parking lot at the Penny, she can't help but notice the way he keeps stealing glances at her.

Yeah, he's definitely on edge.

She supposes that it's not so crazy for him to wonder. It's just that, she kind of figured he knew… she chose _him_.

She told him she loved him and then she broke up with Nick. What more evidence does he want?

She really didn't think it needed to be said, but apparently, it does.

"Hey Sam, wait," she says as she grabs his arm, stopping him before he goes to reach for the door.

"Yeah?" He asks, as he turns towards her.

God, the look on his face… he's definitely anxious. She's not sure what he's expecting from this conversation, but whatever it is, it's definitely not good.

"You know… Nick and I… we're just friends," she clarifies.

"Uh… okay," he says with a nod.

"I just… I didn't want you to think that… that we were anything more than that," she explains.

"Okay," he repeats, unsure what else there is to say. To say he's relieved would be an understatement, but he doesn't want to assume too much. Just because she's not interested in Nick, it doesn't mean that she's ready to be together again.

"Sam, I… I _do_ want to be with you, I just…. I think we both have shit we need to figure out before we jump into this again, you know?" She questions. "I mean, I… I really can't do it if it's going to be the same as before. I want it to actually work this time," she tells him.

"Me too," he promises.

"So… maybe we could just be friends for now?" She suggests. "I mean, not the same kind of friends that Nick and I are… a different kind of friends than that," she rambles.

"And what kind of friends would that be?" He wonders, slightly amused.

"The kind of friends that are trying to work out their issues so they can eventually be more than friends?" she proposes.

"I think I can live with that," he agrees with a smile.

"Okay, good," she says with a grin.

"Good," he concurs, completely beaming at her.

"Okay, let's go get some drinks… I still have that kosher wine taste in my mouth," she says, cringing in disgust.

"Let's go," he chuckles as he leads her inside.

And as they walk through the door together, he feels a million times lighter.

=============LION'S HEART=============

So…. there it is. Some are better than others, I know, but I hope you enjoyed this.

And let me know which were your favorites. I always love hearing everyone's differing opinions.


End file.
